


Fever

by sacreligiousguy



Series: 日常 [3]
Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacreligiousguy/pseuds/sacreligiousguy
Relationships: Breddy - Relationship, Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: 日常 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930087
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Fever

在Eddy說完影片結語的瞬間，他立馬起身，丟下一句「你等我一下。」便奔出房門，連攝影機都忘記關，只留下還沒反應過來的Brett一臉錯愕的呆坐在那。

「什......麽......？」Brett話都還沒說完就已經看不見Eddy的人影。

過了一會，Eddy拿著一杯水和感冒藥回來了。

Brett生病了。在他開口的瞬間Eddy就發現了，原本悅耳的嗓音變的沙啞及充滿濃厚鼻音，影片拍攝期間不斷傳來的吸鼻子的聲音以及對梗圖慢半拍的反應，或是說Brett已經沒力氣做出反應，這些在在告訴Eddy他搭檔的身體狀況有多糟。

Eddy一邊留意著Brett的身體狀況一邊努力填補Brett所留下的空白，他試圖以最快速度完成今天的拍攝，奈何一心多用的情況下只覺得拍攝更加漫長了。

Brett看著Eddy將水杯和感冒藥放到他面前，天知道他有多討厭吃藥，一直以來感冒都是放著讓它自己好，只要多喝熱水多睡幾覺就能痊癒，除非嚴重到旁人看不下去把他拖去醫院。

「你生病了，先吃藥吧。」Eddy一臉嚴肅的看著他。

Brett看了看桌上的水杯跟藥物，又看了看依舊一臉嚴肅盯著他的Eddy，這舉動重複了不下十次，Eddy的表情依然沒有鬆動。

「唉，行吧，我吃就是。」Brett嘆了口氣只能舉雙手投降，不然Eddy能盯著他到天亮，明明知道他討厭吃藥的。

吃完藥把水杯放回桌上，Brett又看向Eddy，對方露出了滿意的笑容。

「Good boy.」

Brett覺得臉頰有些發燙，但也許是發燒的關係。

「那就趕快......」把東西收一收。話才說到一半，他便看到一道黑影極速靠近，一隻手覆上他的額頭，是Eddy的手。

平時對方的體溫總是高於他，現在興許是發燒的關係，他感覺Eddy手心的溫度沒有平常高，對現在的他而言很舒服，是讓人留戀的溫度。

「你果然發燒了。你先去休息吧，器材我收就好。」Eddy皺了皺眉收回手，而這瞬間卻讓Brett感到沒來由的失落。

「Dude…...這才九點......」Brett的臉垮了下來，先不說堆積如山的工作，這時間就睡覺未免也太早。

「病人沒有對休息討價還價的權利！快去休息！」Eddy伸手輕拍了拍Brett的頭並朝他露出一個不容置喙的微笑後，便動身收拾攝影器材。

Eddy從不強迫別人一定要幹什麼，他總是尊重每個人的選擇，但偶爾卻又會強勢的不容讓步，而現在正是這個偶爾。

「好吧，那你慢慢收。」知道說什麼都沒用，Brett便打算乖乖回房了。

才走出工作室沒多久，他就聽到Eddy大聲的喊他「Brett！」到底又怎麼了？

「幹嘛？」Brett回過頭看見Eddy站在門口，正一臉認真的看著他。

「不舒服記得叫我。」

看著這麼認真說出這句話的Eddy，Brett心裡忍不住腹誹，不就是感冒嗎怎麼這麼愛操心......但這就是Eddy Chen，任何事都會認真對待。

Brett輕輕嘆了口氣，勾起唇角露出有些虛弱的微笑「知道了，晚安dude。」

「晚安，Bro。」Eddy同樣揚起嘴角露出笑容，直到看見Brett走進房門他才心滿意足的回去繼續收拾。

Editor-san：Dad你錄影機沒有關捏。


End file.
